


The Scent of You

by Estellestafford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Stiles and Derek come together in a typical way, but thier lives, are anything but, when they meet it seems everything is coming together, but the past has lead them to who they are, and sometimes it refuses to let go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek never felt lust like this in his life and all he wanted to do was devour Stiles. He barely registered the blond man that loomed in the background, who tried to pull his mate away. 
> 
> Stiles reached out for Derek, and grabbed onto his shoulder. All muscle, yep, so sexy and so out of his league. No, Jackson was not ruining this for him. He turned to glare, but was promptly ignored.

The Scent of You: 

CHAPTER ONE: 

When Stiles was in the third grade, he sat behind a strawberry blonde, at the time he wanted to sit next to his best friend, some awkward kid called: David Greenburg. He had not really noticed anything about her for the first few days, but the first day she spoke, two boys tried to pick on her on the playground, and she had not even use physical force. She just blew them away with her brain. She had to use verbal skills that were way beyond a 3rd grader. 

Years went on, and he formulated a plan that turned from one year to 10 plus. Then his sophomore year of high school came and he found Lydia crying in a pricey car, because of Jackson. Thus, setting off a chain of events that created their friendship, making it impossible for them to ever be more than that. Not that he did not think friends were able to fall in love, it was just once he knew her like that, the romance of her was gone. 

And then there had been Malia shortly after that, they had dated a few times. He was even going to lose his virginity to her but then after shelling out a month’s worth of part time pay on an awesome date, she ended up getting a call from a family member that her grandmother had died. Now, that was usually an old excuse, but it was in the paper a couple days later and he had known Malia. She had looked so devastated. 

When he got to college he thought it would all change. He started to realize he liked guys just as much as girls, instead he got rejected on both sides, until he met Theo. At first Theo had been sweet and fun to hang out with, but after a while, Stiles had noticed that the guy was sullenly trying to control him. He would try to monopolize Stiles’ time. It took him a little bit to notice, because he was basking under the attention of who he thought about making his first. It ended at date 5, when Theo had become out right Stalkers and at one point, got really pushy about trying to get Stiles in bed. Lydia ended giving the guy a good kick with her high priced heels and did not even complain about breaking a heel. She was an awesome friend. Even Jackson threw a hit or two in on his behalf, he was really surprised by that. Because Jackson really should be Jack-ass-son, as he is always an asshole to him. 

And far as his virginity went, things always seemed to happen when he attempted to lose it. Stiles did not have much innocence left, but that definitely was still there. He even tried to hook up once or twice, but puke killed the mood for him the first try and the other time, well…that was tons of awkward, Stiles will never ever talk about. 

After that, it was a string of dates that never made it pass the third date. And though, he has gotten all the way to third base, he never has had penetrative sex. He has conceded he will probably die single, with maybe only handful of hand-jobs to his name. 

Now several years later...he found himself moping at a bar, a very nice upper class bar with marble shiny black counters with leather cushion bar stools, a lot of people dressed in tailored suits and a barkeeper that was dressed in nice slacks and dress shirt. 

Stiles banged his head against his hands while his elbows were on the bar, “Ugh, I can't believe this! She didn't even bother to show up.”

“What happened?” Kira was patting him lightly on the back, being the only one in the group who had any real idea how to comfort a person. 

“Heather told me to meet her at that Italian restaurant, but didn't even show up. I'm going to die a virgin!” He smacked his head again.

“Stop that,” Lydia commanded sitting beside him with her cosmopolitan in hand. “You're ruining my vibe.”

“Yeah well at least you have one to begin with.” She just rolled her eyes.

“It’s okay Stiles,” Kira said, “You'll find someone soon I'm sure.”

“Not a chance, I spent most of my youth chasing Lydia, then I thought Malia was going somewhere, but we faded into friends, and now she's with Kira, who I do not get why anyone would like... Not mention, I even tried my luck with Danny, but I didn't...even...” He looked over at the two girls, and everyone was making pleading faces for him not to finish that sentence, “and every date after I ever had fell apart.”

“You know Jackson and I are single,” Lydia noted proudly.

“By choice and you wear it like a goddess. I need another drink.”

“It’s not going to solve your problem,” Jackson not replied smug. “You are always going to have a chronic case of virginitis.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles said slumping over the bar, his hands almost reaching the other side. “I'm barely a virgin, I've done everything else before it.”

“I doubt that, considering the last part should be the easiest to get to do. Foreplay is hard to train in any man.” Lydia stated twirling her straw. 

“Oh god, I so did not want to hear about that. Though, I think she means that she had a hard time training you, Jack-ass-son.”

“Don't be ridiculous.” He scoffed and leaned back, crossing his arms with a cocky grin. 

“No, he is right, you were the hardest, and your future new girlfriend should totally send me a thank you note, attached to an expensive bottle of perfume. You know, Stiles you don't need anyone, you could just get a vibrator, or I’m sure some other toy.” Stiles was about to retort, but her eyes suddenly went somewhere else... 

“Well, look what we have here, if first you don't succeed, try, try, try again.” She was half way drunk, Stiles knows it, because she does not say shit like that.  
\-----------------------------------------D----------------------------------  
There was something about magic that made finding the right love more intense. For magical creatures, some concept of the Soul-mate did exist.

Derek's mother believed this concept, and everyone around her had as well, because Talia and Daniel's love was so fantastically wonderful, it made you sick with longing. You hated to see your parents make ou, but secretly you would not want it any other way and you long for what they have. So, Derek searched for something similar, and according to his mother you found it by scent, his father's scent had almost overwhelmed her, so Derek will take in all the scents, he could and as a teenager he had stumbled onto quite beautiful scent. 

He dated Paige, when he was young, because just like Laura who had dated a guy name Brett, they wanted to do what normal kids did, go to dances, and hang out at night, and brag about their awesome dates. She was sweet and even his mother had liked her, though she was not happy about him dating around. 

Derek’s mother never approved for her children just to date, because she believed you wait for a compatible mate. A werewolf could have sex with just about anyone they wanted, but they could not mate with just anyone, the bond would not take. A bond was a commitment deeper than marriage, it was not telepathic but it did heighten certain senses and abilities in a werewolf. There were some people that were so scent compatible, true mates, that they knew if the other was in danger, but those were rare and far in between. Derek did not believe he would be lucky to find somebody with a compatible scent, let alone one on that level, so he went by what humans go by, mostly appearance, a little personality, and as an extra bonus those who smelt good. 

In Paige's case, there had actually been a lot of personality and she was pretty . So his mother conceded with his father that maybe it would at least give him emotional experience. Her scent was light and floral, like gardenias, and he liked being around her and inhaling her. They did not have much in common, but he loved that she had not fallen for him the way other girls do. She was genuinely a good person, but then Ennis had bitten her and when she admitted she had known what he was, still had accepted him in the end, he knew she was probably the best thing that was ever going to happen to him. Though looking back at it, all he could see was the beginning of the loss of his innocence.

Kate…She took the rest. Her scent had been completely intoxicating. It was like perfumed roses mixed with the constant scent of lust. And he had not gotten over Paige, so it had been so easy to fall. 

His sister Laura caught him sneaking off one day and told him she was hunter. At first Derek did not want to believe her, but when he told Kate he knew she was a hunter. He expected her to say it was a lie, instead she instead laughed in his face, and tried to kill him, but Peter who was nosy even more after Paige, clawed her throat out. 

He had not a clue what kind of person she was when he first met her, but now the smell of burnt wood, still haunted him until this day. And the scent he had loved so dearly, the perfumed roses, well it had actually been indication of what a fake person she was. He had not figured out emotional scents yet. Years later, he understood that when Jennifer came along, and then Braeden, neither were his true mate, potential people he could settle down with but there was never the connection that he would share with his mate. When his Uncle ended up with Chris Argent of all people, Derek really started to doubt this whole mate thing. 

And then he found himself at a bar that he has gone to dozen a time. There was an Emissary of a local pack who also worked as bartender who knew how to lace the drinks with wolfs-bane without hurting anyone. And a smell like no other hits his nose, he finally understood what his mom meant. This did not bring to his knees, it called to him, luring him into whomever it belong to, and it was not the usual lust driven smell or the mild attraction he had felt around Jennifer. This was so intense, the smell was spicy, definite, and yet there was a touch of insecurity. It was not just the intensity of the scent, but the emotions it provoke, a sense of home he not felt ever, not even with his own family, a warmth and tenderness.

He found the source was a tall, lanky, yet toned, with pale skin, tinted with a slight golden brown just a level up from white and that was all he could see until he approached the bar.  
\----------------------------------------*----------------------------------  
Lydia’s head was turned as soon as she saw him. This was not the first time she had seen him, either, because this was her and Jackson’s regular bar, both of them being in law school, so she had seen the gorgeous Hale of Hale and Associates, on occasion. She knew about his family anyone who been to law school in the last ten years had, they were the best in the city. Derek Hale was a paralegal for his family though, he was the one that dig up the evidence, did the research on statistics, and he basically was the one who did a lot of leg work. 

Anyway, he was gorgeous but he was also seriously cut off and aloof. Lydia had tried a couple of times to get him to go to bed with her, both times he shut her down. She might have thought it was just the fact she was female, except Danny tried flirting with him one night and the guy practically growled. Poor Danny refused to ever come back, though it was not just Derek. He really did not enjoy the lawyer atmosphere, he was a clubbing person, but the guy’s attitude did not help. However, now, he made his way over with a somewhat daze, but determined look. Lydia wondered if that was even a possible combination, but it was the best way to describe it. 

She adjusted her perfectly pressed skirt and jacket, then she looked in the mirror to make sure not a strand was out of place. Jackson raised a brow, “What the hell are you…” he looked over at Derek Hale and so does the others, all except Stiles who was clinging to his mojito of woes. 

“Who is that?” Kira asked as she took in the sight of the man dressed in black that complimented him so well, “He is gorgeous.” 

“Hey, you got a wife,” Lydia noted as she gave Malia a pointed look. 

She just shrugged, “She can look, and I don’t care, because she’ll come home with me.” 

Kira leaned in and kissed Malia on the cheek, “That’s right, I’m just um appreciative of the art form.” 

“Art form? What you guys looking at?” Stiles asked and then he saw him. The tall, dark and handsome man that fulfilled, but at the same time broke the stereotype as he was much more gorgeous than your standard. 

“Hello,” his voice went straight to his head and not the one his brain sat in. 

“Lydia Martian,” she said with a demanding but enticing tone. As she looked at him while she held out a manicured hand. 

“I wasn’t talking to you.” He said. Lydia blinked, what, well who was he talking to? She looked over to see that maybe it was Kira, or Jackson was on the other side of Stiles. Stiles was…

“Hey don’t be rude to my friend,” Stiles spoke up. The guy may be the most good looking one in the room, state, world, maybe even universe, but it did not mean he could talk to his friend like that. 

Derek was a bit surprised. In a normal situation he would snap back, it’s what he did. Derek tried to put on his best polite smile, but this girl had hit on him twice before and he really was doing her a favor, the way he seen it, by having had shut her down. He normally did not come in the bar to get hit on, but now he was the one doing it. God, he could not think clearly. He knew this. All he cared about was, this man he never…this was a compatible mate he knew it, no this man was his mate. His only one, he did not know how he knew. He just did. He was not going to let this man get away, but still if she was his mate’s friend, he did not want to disappoint him. Him, wow Derek would never guess that his mate would be a guy, but looking at him now. He was perfect. Slender body, a plump bottom lip that he could… 

“Apologize,” 

“I’m sorry,” but he looked at Stiles with raised brow, “I was wanting to know your name.” 

“I meant to my friend,” Stiles rolled his eyes. He wondered if this was one those ‘oh he was so pretty but dumb as a box of rocks’ type. 

“Oh,” Derek frowned but he turned to the strawberry blond, “Sorry to have been rude, but I’m not interested you in that way.” Then he turned back to Stiles. His wolf was whining, because he could tell by the gaping expression he totally screwed this up. “Uh I’m fucking this up aren’t I?” He ran a palm down his face, “I just want to know who you are, you are so…” He leaned in closer unable to help himself. “God you smell so wonderful.” 

Stiles stared at him. He was usually the one who was full of words that spew out like a fountain. But the fountain was out of water. “Yeah wow….well…I use old spice," Stiles replied a little put off and at the same time kind of turned on because smoking hot was all in his face. He also did apologize, so Stiles figured he was not too bad. 

“It’s more than that, it’s you, just you,” He was smelling his neck. It was like the guy was drunk, except not, because he spoke clearly to Lydia. He was only when he leaned into Stiles, and it was kind of nice having a hot guy drunk on you. Is that even a thing? 

“What the hell?” Jackson exclaimed standing up and coming toward Derek who growled a bit and then he smelt the fear in the air, “Why is he molesting Stiles?” 

Derek pulled back. He did not want to scare his mate off, “Hey no,” Stiles cried out. He knew maybe it was a little crazy but the attention, while odd was not unwanted, besides Stiles has yet to get laid. If weird got him laid, he will deal with it. And even though, Stiles quit trying to find one night stands, he could make an exception for this guy, who was so sexy. “Stay okay, I’m Stiles Stilinski.” He heard Malia smack her forehead. And he knew maybe he should not be so forgiving, he did insult one of his ladies. Oh God, was he really that shallow? 

He looked to the forest eyes with brown tinted with green, and yeah damn it, he was that shallow. 

“I’m Derek Hale, can we go somewhere alone?” He asked. Derek never felt lust like this in his life and all he wanted to do was devour Stiles. He barely registered the blond man that loomed in the background, who tried to pull his mate away. Stiles reached out for Derek, and grabbed onto his shoulder. All muscle, yep, so sexy and so out of his league. No, Jackson was not ruining this for him. He turned to glare, but was promptly ignored. 

Jackson gaped, “No you can’t,” Despite being a jackass to everyone, Jackson really did give a damn what happened to Stiles. And Jackson knew that Stiles fell quick and this kind of guy, Stiles jumped before he even looked to realize that he was in the air with no landing in sight. It had been one thing when Lydia wanted to hookup she could handle it, all of them could. Stiles he was all heart “I don’t know who you think you are, but Stiles is not going with you.” He gripped his friend’s wrist tighter and began to turn in any direction but Derek. 

“Jackson,” Lydia stated as she looked at blonde as if he was being an idiot. In her defense, Jackson totally was, “Stiles is more than capable of handling himself okay,” she looked over and smiled at him. “Besides you know he’s luck.” 

“I am,” Stiles was surprised by that. Lydia was always telling him that he would never be able to survive without her. He looked at her, “Wait, what was that crack about my luck? What are you planning?” 

She waved him off, “You deserve some fun. You will make sure he has fun,” Her voice all the sudden turned sharp as she glared at Derek. Lydia knew that most likely something was going to happen anyway because Stiles had the worse luck ever when it came to trying to lose his virginity. It was strange. All the things that had happened, people got sick, people freaked out for no apparent reason, really awkward circumstances where Stiles had to go to the hospital because of something to do with his penis that nobody ever talked about it. She figured this way he could at least get a good make out session with someone beyond his league. It might cheer him up. 

Besides, she would gather details tomorrow without a doubt as she had been curious about the sexy, mysterious Hale, though, at the same time she wondered why this guy was interested in Stiles. He could have anyone, probably in town, not that Stiles was not a catch. Just most people didn’t, well Stiles was an acquired taste, but still one night stands was different then dating, maybe Derek fuck people he did not want to date, who knew. Not she did not think Stiles was not good enough to date, it was the opposite. She just knew how the world worked, and how most people could not appreciate a good thing. So, she encourage Stiles to go and ignore the little pinch to ego that could not understand why Derek was not interest in her. And just in case, well more likely when it got bad, she had Danny check on him via his phone. “Hey Stiles, remember check in, check out.”

“Yep, got you, thanks,” Stiles agreed. Ever since the mess with Theo they had setup precautions in dealing with dates. So far they been unnecessary because Stiles had not gotten very far with any of them. 

Derek raised his eyebrows, “Of course, he’ll have fun.” He yanked Stiles up out of his chair and dragged him out of the bar. 

Just out of human earshot, Derek heard Lydia call someone name Danny to trace Stiles cell just in case. At least they care about their friends, though the wolf could smell the scent of lust and arousal on Lydia, he could also smell the concern. 

They walked outside and Stiles found himself against a brick wall. “Um hey slow down,” He stopped abruptly. “I’m not sure what’s happening here, duuuuuuuuuude.” Oh god, Stiles got another good look at him again, close up what color are his freaking eyes? Hazel, was that would they call it, gorgeous tinted with green. And that hair, was as soft as it looked, Stiles wanted to tug at it, while he shoved his tongue down his throat. Whoa boy, slow down, okay, think here for a moment…THINK, Stiles thought to himself. Why are you thinking a gorgeous guy just picked you up at the bar and his licking you all up your neck and it feels awesome and you want to think? No! Do not think! You get freaky with the guy, you don’t freak out on him. “You know what never mind, I just hope you’re not a serial killer.” 

Derek was using all his strength not to find some back alley and take him right then and there. His mother never told him this, but now he understood why not even Peter had tried to resist the call despite who his mate had turned out to be. But Derek did not want to think about it, he shook his head. 

“My place isn’t too far, did you text your friends yet?" He nuzzled Stiles, “The things I want to do to you.” 

“Uh, yeah like what,” Maybe Stiles should have brought that Taser, his dad always insisted he carry. 

“I'm going to kiss you until neither one of us can’t breathe,” And then he does just that, lips grazed over of long thin ones, a tongue tangling delightful with his. This guy knew what he was doing, no doubt about it. He was completely gone. 

“What else?” he gasped for breathe. 

“I’ll kiss you all over, after I strip you slowly, inch by inch,” He began and then describe everything he had plan on doing to Stiles in vivid detail. He was very hard by the time he made it to Derek’s apartment. He was so wrapped in Derek he barely notice the older woman that gave him dirty looks. Normally, he would have given a well-informed lecture about the new world and LGBT rights. 

“Oh God,” Stiles moaned when eyes of the forest lured him in, while his hand held onto his. Stiles loved those hands, the way they were all over him. They were nice hands too. They were long and thick, Stiles never knew hand porn could be a thing, but it was now. As that hand pulled him into his apartment, a large apartment that Stiles could not see for the perfect sight in view. 

Derek Hale took his shirt off with perfect skill. Stiles started to take his like it caught on fire, when two strong hands gently grasped his wrist, “Slow down, I said I wanted to undress you and taste everything.” He pulled at Stiles shirt as licked upward his chest. The lithe man moaned. Derek could smell the arousal increasing. 

“Dude I don’t think I’m going to be able to keep standing up while you are doing that.” 

“Well,” He smirked and grabbed Stiles hand, “We should take this to the bedroom then.” 

It was so much more than Stiles could have ever anticipated. It been awkward for him, of course, his hands flailed all over desperate to touch that body, but Derek was a master at guiding him. He took his hands and moved them where he wanted them. He praised Stiles as told him where to put his mouth. “Yeah just like that, so sexy, such a good boy.” Stiles had no issue with him taking charge. He could not believe he was going to finally lose his virginity. Oh god, he hoped nothing happened. 

A phone rings…. 

“Give me a minute,” Derek pulled the phone out of his pants pocket and looked at it. Just in that moment he knew his bad luck was going to kick in. Stiles saw the bright light fade after the dark haired man pressed a single button, to turn off the phone, “Now no interruptions. Nothing but this building collapsing is going to stop me.” 

“Don’t say that, please I have the worse luck I once had a date…” Stiles whined but soft determined lips stole the words. 

“I don’t want to hear about the others.” He tasted Stiles skin, as he made he grazed his way to the top of the lithe man’s jeans, where he glided his hand downward. Stiles let out a gasp, he could feel the intensity of the excitement as well as the anxiety deep inside. “Relax,” Derek looked up with his hazel eyes before returning the task of removing the other man’s pants. And the younger man followed through with listening to the command. He forced his body just to let go for a moment. Then the gorgeous man unbutton his jeans, he tugged them off over his hips, slowly with determination. Stiles watched those hands, yep hand porn it was a thing now. And then gazed back up to see lust filled eyes. Then a breath ghosted over what was already half way there. And once that hot mouth was on him. Sucking the roundness, licking the tip with his tongue. It does not take a lot to get all the way there. No really…. all the way. And was kind of embarrassed how easy he came, but hey it had been a while since anyone touch his dick and never like that. And it had felt fantastic. 

“You are so good for me,” Derek stepped out into the bathroom and Stiles can hear some water running, and he came back with some lube in his hand. Then he kissed him again, and amber eyes wide slight realization that Derek was considerate enough to wash his mouth out before kissing him again. 

He was soon guiding him to the bed. And then Derek guides him on his knees, “This is the easy position for your first time, trust me.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed and then his mind went out the door as soon as he felt those fingers inside of him. “Ugh,” He could hardly speak. It was kind of strange, but felt so good. Then on God, there was another finger there yeah. “Uh, yes, so good.” 

 

“Is it baby?” Derek whispered in , “I want to make you feel so good. That’s all I’ll ever want.” 

“Yeah,” 

There was a dick up his ass, and it was kind of weird at first. “So good, fuck, Stiles,” Derek thrust again. It gets easier after a while and Stiles finds himself lost in the pleasure of Derek pushing into him as he held onto his hips. There was sweat on his forehead and Stiles was moaning, helplessly. He squirmed with pleasure. 

“Fuck, that’s fuck yeah,” Stiles blathered on, not even sure if he knew what he was saying anymore. He gripped the bed sheets. 

Eventually, he found himself sprawled in the giant bed which you could probably fit five people on comfortable or whole stereotypical suburban family but he did not want to think about Derek and other guys or girls. “So on scale 1 to 10, for that being my first time how was I?” Stiles wished his filtered worked, you think he be too exhausted that Derek had fuck the words out of him. Nope, not a chance. 

“What?” Derek turned around to face him. 

“Never mind, I…” Great…this was going to get awkward. 

Derek’s mind was racing he could not believe what he just heard. His mate, not only had he found him. He was a virgin, a virgin, “You are a Virgin,” He said in disbelief. 

“Yeah,” he could hear it, and smell the anxiety that rolled off of him. 

Derek rolled on top of him and kissed him again, “That was…you were great.” He never had been well with words, how do you tell someone that suddenly just gave you the most astounding gift they could give. His mate was a virgin, it was so very gratifying. 

“Yeah,” Stiles looked up astonished. He must be having some kind of fantasy, and if he was well…,“Want to go again gorgeous.” He winked. 

“Yeah,” 

The next morning Stiles woke up he found his phone on the floor, and shoots a quick text because there were quite a few border lining threats to hunt him down if did not text back. Then he actually able to take in the large studio apartment. First thing he noticed was the pillow was freaking amazing, soft and fluffy. The bed he had felt like he slept for years and could stay awake for decades. He took in the rest of the place, simple cherry wood dresser, oval coffee table, night stand, and large desk, all matching all made out of the same cherry wood, decorated with simple emblems in the wood.. A few MC Escher pictures hung on the wall, Stiles' favorite had always been the stairs, it seemed comparative to his way of thinking. 

“Hey,” He turned to see the man who probably should have name in the dictionary under ‘Fucking Hot” now dressed in tight jeans and black T-shirt with a leather jacket. Oh the cruelty, this guy should not be dressed especially when he was…oh. Stiles look at himself. No, he was still naked and went to cover himself, but a large hand gently grasped his wrist. 

“Don’t you’re so beautiful.”

“Uh,” When did Stiles ever forget how to speak? “You. It’s not fair.” He finally stuttered out as he pointed at him. Derek raised a brow in confusion but then noticed what the younger man was looking at. 

“Oh I suppose not,” He did a once over. “I’ll even it out, just give me a moment.” He sets a brown bag on the dresser. Then he bends down under the bed and pulls out a tray. 

“Here,” He set the tray on the bed and laid out a couple of breakfast sandwiches. Then he gripped the edge of his shirt, crossed his in arms in a swift movement removed his shirt. Stiles gaped, it was a little different in the light of day. He could see ever curve and crevice in his chest that formed those perfect abs. Derek smirked. There was no doubt he felt a sense of pride. “Does that help things?” 

“You got to keep going or I could,” Stiles went to grab his pants. 

“Don’t,” He grabbed both arms, and he leaned in and dipped his tongue into his mouth. “I’ll even it out. Just be patient.” He let go and then pulled at his jeans buttons, and took the rest off, including his black boxers with little hearts. 

“Hearts?” Stiles asked. 

“I got sisters they get me really weird gifts sometimes.” He explained and blushed a bit. 

“It’s cool, I imagine anything looks sexy on you.” 

“I could say the same for you, I’m sure.” Derek thought of a brown paper bag, and yes he still could see himself take claw right down the middle of it. 

“Oh God and your nice, so nice,” Stiles grinned and felt little embarrassment for his borderline gushing. Just borderline, guys do not gush like a squealing fan-girl. Yeah right, he was totally gushing. 

“Not always,” He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, “I’m actually very difficult to live with.” Laura and he had apartment when he was living in New York. It had been hell for both of them, they probably would not have done it, if they had known that Derek was prone to be an Alpha. 

“I doubt that.”

“You like to find out?” He asked as he brought their bodies’ closer Stiles close. Their bodies touching, dicks rubbing against each other. 

“Maybe,” Stiles replied, mockingly coy as he flutter his eye lids. Derek could not help the sly smile at that, and his brain went to a dangerous place. It was not his usual style, but he was problably a combination of scent drunk, baffle by the miracle of it all, and just plain stupid on love. 

“Then marry me,” Derek was not a man of spontaneity but the thought of spending the rest of his life with his mate was all he wanted. And he knew he could not claim him physically yet, Stile was unaware of what he was exactly, so his mind went for the next worse thing. He was desperate to keep Stiles and at the same time he wanted to push him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh What?

The Scent of You: Chapter TWO 

“What?” Stiles fell down in complete shock. This was either unbelievely awesome or Stiles was going to be moving in with some insane freak, but yeah he would totally do it. 

“Stiles, I know how crazy that sounded.” Derek felt a surge of desperation crawling up in him, inch by inch. He did not want to lose Stiles already, and could not believe such a ridiculous thing came out of his mouth. Derek never done anything like this, but everything about this situation had been so out of character, yet he had not really care until this moment. The moment where he might lose Stiles. He clenched his hands and took a deep breathe. He was not really the joking kind unless sarcasm was involved, and most people did not catch it. So he could not blow off as joke, but he had to try to convince Stiles that he was not normally this insane, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t of, I just...”

Stiles should totally should say no. He took in Derek who was obviously freaking out, as he tried to come up with words with his eyebrows slightly narrow in frustration. 

He should totally laugh it off or say ‘hey slow down.’  
.  
He should.

Really, but he never had anyone look at him the way Derek looked at him. He never had anyone want him at all. He had been rejected all his life, and here was this gorgeous guy who wanted him. He had done crazier things, he searched for a dead body, which his dad nearly added his to the pile, for daring to containment a crime scene, then there was the exploration of the old Daniel’s Mansion, where he fell from the second floor. He once took a road trip with a bunch of drag queens, awesome friends of his, he still has Honey on speed dial-she knew where the best sex toys were. 

So even though he should, that was not what he did, because he was Stiles. 

“Yes,” He replied with sureness, and probably the shortest speech he ever spoke.

“What,” The werewolf froze. This was not happening. The sensible side of him was asking how mental Stiles could be. The other, was waiting for a piano to fall on his head or something. He does not get to have good things, plain boring, routines moments yes, but not such a good moment that felt like he was finally getting everything he wanted. 

“I’ll marry you. I’ll do it right now if you want.” He knew it was crazy and that he has nothing figured out when it fell apart. Lydia was going to kill him for moving out of their apartment, not because she could not afford it. She let Stiles live there for almost nothing because she loved him, he was her best friend and also her favorite doll. She loved to dress him up when she could. And now he was leaving her for a complete stranger. That was real reason there, she would be worried and alone.

“That’s great, we’ll get your stuff first, and then I have to take care of a couple things at the office.” 

 

“And then after words will tie the knot, boy I can hear the bells,” Stiles sang at in the end, he gripped onto Derek’s hand and pushed back, then held his other hand out in dance move. 

“Yeah,” Derek agreed with a slight smile as he pulled Stiles back into him, “Do you mind?” He ran his nose up the curve of his shoulder. Stiles shivered a bit at the breathe against his skin. Derek took in the smell of spice and home. He wanted to get much of his scent in, before he left to deal with Laura and whoever else was at the office. It made him feel so high, relaxed, he needed that. 

Stiles was daze for a second before he remembered, “Oh and I’ll call into work and ask for the day off." Stiles broke away to grab his phone, “They should give it to me, I have a lot of vacation time build up.” 

“Are you sure you want us to do this?” Derek asked a tone laced with concern as he still smelt him, figuring out his emotions, so far all he got was a little anxiety but mostly excitement. 

Stiles grinned at him as he dialed the number in his phone, “Don’t worry this isn’t the craziest thing I’ve done. Shacking up with a hot guy will get me an eye roll, and at worse a light smack on the head. What is it with you and scent? Not that I mind, it feels kind of nice. Oh wait,” Stiles had been enjoying the stubble against his skin, but it had been rather hard to concentrate, so he gave the universal 'wait' sign by holding up his hand and Derek stopped rubbing against him.

Stiles took a minute to talk his boss. Derek watched the artistry of hands and the dance of his lips as he spoke, “I really appreciate this, and sorry for the last…yeah, yeah, okay I’m going to hang up.” He turned to look a Derek, “Yeah, there is a tragedy that is going to have to occur I’m afraid.” Stiles sighed with great disappointment. 

“What?” Derek furrowed his brows in worry, despite the fact he could not read anything bad. But then he could see the gleam lingering in those amber eyes and he saw Stiles pout trying to resist turning into a smile. 

“We are going to have to put our clothes back on.” 

Derek’s brows narrowed even more as he gave a mock frown, “You are right, that’s just awful. You could leave them off,” he ended with a deadpan tone.

“Promise to bail me out of jail and I might consider it.” Stiles gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“I don’t want to share you with the world,” Derek held back what almost sounded like a growl. “As much I like to see you naked.” 

“Well,” Stiles tightened his grip around Derek’s waist, rubbing himself against him, “I don’t want to share you either, Mr. Possessive, I wish I could stay with you forever.” Stiles winked, “Maybe we should just quit our jobs, lives, and stay forever,” he dipped his tongue into Derek’s mouth. 

It took another twenty minutes of making out and fooling around before Derek called a moving van. He had movers, boxes and everything, like it was nothing to move all of Stiles' life. It took less than a couple hours and his gorgeous new fiancé was hoping back into his equally good looking car.

Stiles loved the feel of the Camaro as he ran his hand against the slick leather. The seats were a bit uncomfortable at first with the heat because all the black. (Stiles was not sure, but he thought maybe Derek’s favorite color was black.) It was a good thing Derek had all the bells and whistles, the car was cooled down in a few minutes.

“Let’s get you back to my apartment, they got everything packed up.” He turned toward the building. 

“I never asked where you work at? I work at social services by the way. It’s hard, but rewarding, the usual line, but I love it when I finally place a kid in a good home. That’s what I hang around for. ” 

They made it to his door and Derek put the code in, “I work for Hale Law, so I’m pretty much set my own hours,” He looked up at copper eyes, taking in the plump lips. “I work a lot of hours though, my life is…I wasn’t expecting to meet someone like you.” 

“Like me?” He questioned with a slight wide eyes and a smirk. “I know I’m odd but I’m not my own species, Derek.” 

“No I’m just trying to,” He leaned closer, “Someone that sme…that I clicked with. I wasn’t planning on dating anyone again.” 

“Oh I’m....” Stiles didn’t know what to say to that, knowing the kind of things that would make someone give up the idea of love.

“It’s okay,” Derek replied, looking more than a bit awkward, as he fondle his keys, “Um just have the movers put it all in the living room and we'll sort it when I get back,” He brought his hand to Stiles face and then brought his lips to his, gently prying the plump lips apart with his tongue, taking a long devouring kiss before he left. 

He felt weird being in Derek’s apartment without him. He walked around, and actually took things in more. The place was a really nice bachelor pad, a large leather black sectional was complimented by large a white rug with black swirls on it, and there was a huge tv, covering almost entire wall He took in the sight of the various photos here and there. Derek apparently had a large family, at least three sisters, and two brothers, he assumed the younger kids were nieces and nephews. There were six. All of them were gorgeous in their own way and Stiles could tell he loved his family with all the photos. There was a section set off to the side with a computer and a desk. Stiles was completely bored, there was not much to do, other than tell the movers to bring it into the living room, so he decided on surfacing the internet for random memes and cute dogs singing to kill time.  
He was laughing at a dog playing the piano when he heard the door open, “Der…” His smile dropped as he noted a tall brunette with thin narrow brows, glaring at him. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He turned to see one of the women from the photos standing in the doorway. 

“Uh you are Derek’s…sister…” 

“Uh yeah, I’m his sister” She said in that everybody knows that tone. “And why haven’t you left? What is with all the movers outside? What are you doing to my brother’s apartment.” It almost sounded like a growl. One of the movers dropped a box near her feet, earning a death glare. He looked wide eyed, muttered something and ran out the door. 

Stiles almost fell out of the chair, “I um, Derek is…I‘m,” He was not sure what he should or should not share with her. Derek and he, have not discuss the details yet. 

Another man came inside, “Leave it outside the door,” She snarled, she got right in his face, the man rolled his eyes.

“Bring it in,” Stiles finally spoke, firmly. Then sighed, the woman kind of scared him, but he tried to will himself to relax. He hoped if he explained it to her she might back off, “sorry,” he said, “This is kind of awkward, but I’m moving in with your brother.” 

“I can see that you’re trying to,” She stepped in front the mover. The guy look over at Stiles in confusion and a look of ‘they do not pay me enough for this’ finally just drop the box.

Stiles found recent call history, “I’m going to call your brother. He can explain everything.” 

“I don’t care, I want you gone.” She tried to put hands on him and held his hands up in defense. She dropped a hand to his chest firmly poking at him. “You’re just some one night stand that refuses to leave I don’t know what you said to my big brother, but I won’t put up with it. I’m calling the police.” She moved the finger to his face. She dialed with her other hand. 

“Laura,” She said to the person on the phone, and Stiles was surprised to find that was not a cop, probably. “There’s some stranger in Derek’s house, and he is refusing to leave.” 

Stiles sent a text to Derek in his home, begging him to come back or at least tell him what to do.  
\--k---0-k------k

Derek walked into the office and dropped off all his notes and the photographs for Laura’s case. They definitely have what they need for the Allen case, proof of equipment not being maintain and recordings of secret meeting, plus pictures of the broken equipment that cost the lives of so many. They may not have gotten anything done in criminal court, but they were going to get them.

He went to his office and shut the door. Then called Allison, the only person in the world who would understand the insanity of what he done today. He been riding the bliss of Stiles all day, it just now registered how crazy this all was. That his family will be overly concerned, since he has thought he found his mate three times, and now though he was 99 percent sure, his mate was also male and there was the fact that the guy moved in with him. Derek himself, should be suspicious it was almost natural for him to be ever since Kate. But he felt whole. He never felt like this, and although the sensible thing to do would be to call the whole thing off, he knew the moment he was in the amber eyed man’s presence that was not going to happen. 

He waited for Allison on the other end of the line, she would probably get it, she was a complete hopeless romantic and when she found Scott she was way worse. They were only together six months, before he proposed. And Scott had become his beta not too long after because of his worsen Asthma. Anyway, if anybody would be on his side, it was her. 

“Hello,” Allison answered, “Derek, what’s going on?”

“I did something insane.” 

She chuckled, “You Mr. I never go to clubs and only drink wolfsbane beer alone. And has an immaculate desk and freaks if his sister borrows his favorite pen, that you.” 

“Yes me,” He replied with a sigh. 

He swore he could hear her eyes rolling and knew she was expecting it to be something like he double parked his car or lame like that. “What?” 

“I met someone and need you and Scott to come down to court house because I’m getting married.” 

“Whaaaaaaaaaat!” She exclaimed, “No, oh my God Derek why, were you drunk. Oh God, now I’m imagining you proposing.” She laughed a bit, “It’s kind of funny.” 

“I had movers, and sort of?” He winced even though she could not see him. 

“What does sort of mean?” He knew she was smiling. 

He took a breath, feeling a bit embarrassed knowing how all this sounded. “His scent just overwhelmed me.” 

“Wow, that’s…I’m not sure what to say.” He knew it. He just did. She was thinking of Kate, everyone else will. Her scent had devoured him or so he thought but this was different. The way this scent took him, he was going home, he knew he was. 

“I found my mate. I thought you would be the one person who would be happy for me while everyone else will be…” He was not pleading, not really, just hoping that she would understand. 

“Yeah, I know because Laura probably will laugh her ass off. Peter will probably lurk in the poor guy’s finances with my dad helping, I’m sure. Your mom will be just worried. Cora will say something smartass. And your mother’s family will be telling Talia something is wrong with you when there isn’t, especially your aunt Janice.” 

“You have learned my family dynamics well, over the years.” 

“Well, I’m studious, since my dad and your uncle, I get it.” She said her voice having the tone of fond annoyance to it. “Nobody thought it was a good idea for the two of them, including you and me. I know everyone is going to be worse with your history. So you are right I should be supportive and I’m going to be, because you,” She gasped as it all hit her, “You found your mate and last week you were just complaining about your mom trying to set you up with the Alston girl because she swore you smelt compatible.” She laughed a bit, but her voice turned serious, “Just be careful Derek, I’ll support you, I’m actually excited but I don’t want to see you get hurt either.” Allison had always been a well balance of encouraging but reasonable. He supposed it came from being a hunter’s daughter but also being in love with a werewolf. 

“I appreciate that.” He grinned lightly, “So I need a favor, when do you think you and Scott could sneak out to the courthouse, this coming week.” 

“Uh well, I can meet you when you are about to go in, but Scott can get off anytime.” She said, “Perks of working with Deaton. Is there anyone he'll want to witness?” 

“I was going to…” He paused, as he read the text on the phone. 

“Derek,” 

“Uh Stiles, just texted me.” 

“Stiles, what’s a Stiles?” 

“The guy I’m going to marry,” he answered. “Shit,” 

“What is it?” She asked worried. 

“Cora’s at my apartment, threatening to call the cop, I got to go. I’ll give you details later.” He was rushing out the door when hw ran into Laura. 

“Why is Cora calling me about some weirdo moving into your apartment?” And so it begins, he thought to himself as he could see Laura’s amused yet a little concerned expression. 

“He is not a weirdo, I’m going now , I'll explain everything, later. He tried to push passed her, but she blocked his way. 

“Derek, you are going to explain now!" 

“No, I got to make sure Cora doesn’t call the cops on him.” He answered. 

“She’s already threatened that but I told her to call Peter instead.” 

“You didn’t,” He smacked his forehead, the situation already getting worse then he could have planned, “Okay he is my mate.” 

She laughed incredulous, then her face dropped when she relized he was being serious, “Derek, are you sure, you know you thought...” 

“I’m not 16,” He answered. “Nor recovering from a broken heart, I met someone, who just....he smelt so good.” 

“Derek,” she sounded even more concern, guess Allison was wrong about the laughing her ass off, but in her defense Laura usually does laugh at him when he gets into situations like this, except for when she thinks it is possibly dangerous and extremely serious. “That concerns me more.” 

“I’m leaving,” He finally shoved through. 

“No, you got to stick around and tell me more.” She tried to order. 

“No, I got to go, we are having family dinner soon.” 

“I know,” She said, “At least now it will be insteresting but still I need you to tell me more." She crossed her arms. “What’s he like?” 

“I got to go. Cora is there, you know like you but shorter tempered.”

“Yeah, you are right, she totally will call the cops, even after I told her it was unnecessary, if you don’t get there within the next twenty minutes. Let me know how this goes.” Finally, stepping out if his way. 

He arrived at the apartment with a glaring Cora, and a nervous wreck Stiles who was still trying to explain himself. And the movers scurried away as fast as possible.  
“Damn it, haven’t you ever met someone and you just clicked,” Stiles shouted.  
“I still wouldn’t move in with them. What are you after?” 

“Nothing,” He finally decided to intercede, “I was the one to ask him to move in, not him.” They both turned to look at Derek. 

“Why would you do something so stupid?” She questioned. 

“Cora, its not stupid, I’ll explain everything later, okay.” He replied. 

“No now,” 

“There’s certain things I can’t talk about right now, its relavent to the client.” There was certain ways they learned to word things to clue the other in, when it was a werewolf thing. 

“So this client doesn’t know,” Stiles was gazing up, Derek did not know why, but the way he looked at them, said that he knew they were talking about him. 

“Just go Cora,” He ran a hand down his face. “Everyone is going to have their chance to give me grief okay.” 

“Fine, but I’m telling mom.” 

“Laura is telling Peter, so I’m sure she already knows.’ 

He shuts the door. And turned to look at Stiles, “I’m sorry,” 

“It’s cool, she’s your sister, well it wasn’t cool, but I get it, you know. And guess this isn’t normal for you, like it would be for me, huh?” 

“What?” 

“Just randomly asking a guy to move in with you.” 

“No, you would?” Derek did not know why but, his wolf seemed irritated by that. And he tried to placate himself with logic, “So any guy would do.” 

“No, not exactly, maybe,” Stiles confessed, “Dude I do a lot of crazy stuff and you got to understand you’re the first guy who has ever, and I mean ever taken things this far and I been lonely for so long.” 

Derek remembered, Stiles was a virgin. He probably has felt rejected all his life, “How old are you, I figure your at least 21,” 

“24,” Stiles replied. 

“So I’m six years older.” 

“Your thirty?” 

“Thought you could do simple math.” 

“Well one plus one yeah, but come on subtraction is way harder.” Stiles joked back, “Even though, I got an A in Calcus, in college might I add.” 

Derek just grinned, “So what do you want to do? Are you hungry?” 

“I am but my phone’s been blowing up, since this morning, and I know Lydia’s going to send the troops, if I don’t come to our regular dinner, so yeah I guess its my turn to take off. Which completely sucks, because there are things I much rather do now, you know maybe wound down.” He winked at him. 

“You are taking this better than I thought.” 

“Not really,” He replied honestly, “I’m just trying you know, because I really like you.” 

“I lo….I really like you, too.” The wolf corrected himself, “Do you need a ride? I been driving you everywhere and we didn’t pick up a car. Did you leave it at the bar.”  
“No I don’t own a car, used to have a jeep, but I had to put her to rest,” And Derek could smell the grief coming off him, that meant there was something more there, than an attachment to a car. 

 

“So a ride would be great back to the apartment, that’s where Lydia, my roommate, is, the one with the car.” 

\--------------*--------------------------

They arrived to a glaring Lydia, “You are late, making me late which normally I…what is he doing here?” She looked at the well built man.

“Oh he just dropped me off.” Stiles answered. 

“I’ll see you later,” Derek leaned close, but thought better of it. 

“Later? And oh by the way why is half your stuff missing?” She asked hands on her hip. 

Stiles took a deep breather, “I going to marry Derek,” 

“You are not!" She said it was like a command, like she could stop it. 

“I am.” He nodded, “Today, actually I was at his place, that’s why so much of my stuff is gone, though I didn’t have much.” 

“Are you crazy? You barely know this guy.” 

“You didn’t have any problem with going home with him last night.”

“Maybe I should of, I thought it be good for you, you been having such bad luck and didn’t think you ever get a chance to get a guy like that again, but Stiles you got to know something is up, right. I’m guessing this is were your bad luck kicks in, because if he said yes than he must be insane as well.” 

Stiles shrug, “I admit it’s a bit impulsive, but…wait he asked me to marry him.” 

“What now I know something is up, honey. Stiles you are adorable, but he is an 11, while your maybe a 7. A one night stand is one thing, a lot pf people sleep…well anyway I just can’t believe you would move in with someone you didn’t know. This is more insane than the time you tied yourself to a tree in protest of cafeteria food not having enough curly fries.” 

“Hey, senior privileges, we were supposed to get more food, but no they had to change it.” 

“Government regulations Stiles, nothing to do with the school.” 

“Whatever and I know am not hot, and eventually whatever this novelty is, will wear off I know but why I can’t enjoy it.” 

“He could be a serial killer for one,” She noted, “ And it’s not that you don’t deserve someone hot, and sweet. It just not the way the world works. I wish it did for you sweetie because you are amazing, but people stay with people on their level, maybe a little more or less, but not that much.” 

“So you’re saying I’m super low on whatever scale you got going on there.” 

“No I’m saying, Derek is super high, like way, like probably mostly out of my league.” 

“Mostly, so you want him? Is this what this is about Lydia? Well, guess what he is with me,” he really started to get upset, his voice rising in volume. 

“That’s not…I’m honestly looking at for you.” 

“Yeah well it doesn’t sound like it.” 

“Stiles this is ridiculous. Don’t leave, okay we’ll figure this out. Stay, date like a normal couple and if he is still there, well then I was wrong.” 

“You don’t think he will be…and I’ve already made up my mind.” 

“Come on we are going to dinner.” 

“Fine,” He knew it was going to be a disaster but did not care. He followed the queen to her royal carriage. 

They arrived to see Danny sitting next Jackson, Malia kissing Kira on the cheek. Kira turned to look at him and gave him a half hearted smile. “Hey stiles.” 

“Hey idoit,” Malia stated, and Kira smacks her lightly on the shoulder. The other woman just rolled her eyes, “He is an idiot.” 

“Lydia texted us,” Danny clarified, as he caught Stiles' confused stare. 

“How you managed to do that while we were talking.” 

“I have always been a master at multitasking, just like you.” 

“But you did it without me noticing,” She still finds ways to amaze him in small and big ways. 

“I’m talented. Have a seat Stiles we are talking.” She ordered. 

He braced himself for the verbal lecture. The waitress arrived, giving him a very small time of reprieve as they ordered their drinks, but quickly as she disappeared Jackson hits him upside the head. 

“You dumbass.” 

“I’m not, just…” Stiles rubbed his head and glared at him.

“You’re a dumbass,” Maila agreed with Jackson. 

“I don’t know,” Kira began, “I think its kind of romantic, just like when I met you,” She smiled at her. 

“I didn’t move in with you.” 

“I know, I knew we would eventually.” 

“But not for months.” 

“It doesn’t matter what you guys did. This is about me and Derek.” Stiles stated.  
“I get it man,” Danny said, “He’s hot, and you don’t know when you get someone like that again, but come on Stiles, you need to slow down.” 

“Slow down.” Jackson huffed, “You need to run in the opposite direction.” 

The drinks were sat down, and Stiles took another breathe. 

“Stiles, It’s not fair to me, for you to walk out just like this.” Lydia pointed out. 

“I know, but we both know I wasn't living there to help you with the money.” 

“NO you weren’t, and I don’t get why you are doing this. You are smarter than this.” 

“Yeah this is probably the dumbest thing you have ever done,” Jackson agreed. 

“I know its…” 

“I’m glad you agreed, we will go get you stuff back from Derek and if…” Lydia began. 

“I’m not moving back. I’m doing this, just accept that.” 

“I won’t, I won’t let you ruin you life like this.” 

“Lydia, what do you care I’ve done stupid shit before and you never intervene.” 

“Don’t say I don’t care and I promise I wouldn’t let anything like what happened with Theo happen again.” 

“This is way far from that.” 

“You thought you loved him, you were this close to losing your viriginity but you’re right, its worse. Now either give me the address or I will have Danny look it up.” 

“Why don’t we just enjoy dinner,” Kira suggested trying to relieve the tension. 

“You can’t just order him around Lydia, no matter how stupid he is being,” Malia stated. 

“If you don’t come back, I’ll sue you breach of contract.” Lydia ignore the remark.

“You're not serious, you don’t depend on me, and we only sign the lease because I insisted, because I didn’t want to take advantage of you.” 

“If this is the only way to protect you. I will.” She crossed her arms. 

“Lydia, Malia’s right you can’t.” Danny tried, “Why don’t we give it a few days and…” 

“Yeah, I’ll give it few, but if Stiles doesn’t change his mind I will sue him.” 

“Lydia that’s not what I meant…” 

“Fine whatever, go ahead,” Stiles challenged. “I’m out of here.” 

“Stiles don’t,” Kira began, “Let’s drop this subject and…” 

“I’m going.” 

“No, you staying here.” Jackson grabbed him by the arm. 

“Let me go,” He demanded. Patrons were turning at the sound of the loud voice. 

“Jackson let him go,” Lydia waved, “He’ll see sense in a few days.” 

Stiles gritted his teeth, pissed, she was waving him of like a chastised child. “I won’t.” with that he left as the waitress came to ask if everything was okay. He was out the door in the cool air. He just started walking, not sure where he was going. 

And he wondered around, finding himself in an alley, just as he realized he left his cell at the restaurant. If he could get back, it probably would be there. But he wondered if his friends left, he scoffed, “friends, yeah,” He leaned against the wall as he tried to figure what his next move was. 

As a tall lithe man approached him with a blade in hand, two others showed behind him. “Hmm you got any money,” the man brought knife really close, cutting a strand of his hair. 

“Just leave me alone,” Stiles yelled. 

“Give me your money, if you got enough, I might consider it,” He gleamed at him. “And if not there are others ways of payment.” 

“I guess I could sing for it, you know like singing for my supper, but life instead.” They moved closer.

“You have such a smart ,” The man looked lustfully, “And you are really pretty,” He caressed his face.

“Get the fuck off, god you breathe smell like you being eating cow dung, you freak.” The man was leaning close, back against the wall Stiles pushed at him and tried to wriggle his body so he could get out. . 

“Hey, hey, this just business pretty you pay the toll somehow.” Stiles could not believe this was happening. He lifted his leg to try and kick the guy, but the guy swung a leg behind him and tripped him forcing him to fall right into him. “Boys hold him down.” He ordered. “I don’t play around, well not like that anyway.” He took the knife and began to drag it down his dress shirt. And Stiles can feel the panic come racing upward. 

He started to push back, but no luck he was completely held down. Oh God, he was so stupid, so stupid. 

The man was pushed aside by a larger body who hit at the side with his hips. Then pulled down as an arm was wrap around his neck. The two other men tried to grab him to pull him off, but in flash he threw a punch as the other guy collapsed. It happened in a flash, the speed which he moved seemed inhumanely possible as Derek brought down the two men like they were nothing. 

Stiles fell into Derek’s arms, “You are okay.” 

It’s too much. 

Way too much. 

It’s like you could not get enough air and at the same could not stop breathing. He kept quickly gasp for breather, just as heart pick up speed. All Stiles could think was Oh my God what was happening to me, what did I do. It feels like that one thought was running in your head over and over, reminding of you of your failure and that everything was suddenly impossible to every get through. 

“Stiles, slow down, please, your heart it was so fast, so down please.” 

“I can’t, I can’t.” He said between gasps. 

“Please tell me what do,” 

“I don’t…” Stiles could not focus, think at all. 

Derek leaned in and press his lips against his. It took him by surprise and a moment later he found he could breathe again. “Hi,” Derek said relieved as noted Stiles heart beating normal. 

“Hi,” Stiles replied as he looked up. His body was still trembling but he felt that most of his anxiety had literally been kissed away. “I left my phone at the restaurant. I just couldn’t stay, and I’m sorry that I was so stupid, thank you so much.” 

“There’s nothing thank me or being sorry for. This is my fault.” He pressed his forehead against his and took his bambi eyes and those large kissable lips. 

“How is this your fault?” Stiles could not help it, he smacked him upside the head, “Don’t be an idiot, I just didn’t handle it well. I should have called you or something but I was just so frustrated with the situation I didn’t and like an idiot I…” 

“Hey,” Derek lightly smacked him back, “Don’t say that. What happened?” 

Stiles sighed as he laid his head on his chest. “Can we just go home?” Derek felt a warmth at those words. It just was a wonderful shock to the system that so quickly Stiles thought his loft was home. 

“Yeah we can do that, did you eat?” He tried not to grin like somebody had put a flashlight in his mouth.


End file.
